


Perfect

by ticklishpickle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishpickle/pseuds/ticklishpickle
Summary: When Dan begins distancing himself from his best friend, tension builds and feelings come out.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> sup I already posted this on tumblr (@cinnamonrollphilip) a while back but now I have an AO3 account so here we go. Also this is cheesy and predictable af but it is fluffy and that is all that matters to me :')

 

Dan sat in his sofa crease furiously typing on his laptop. He needed to finish writing the script for his new video, film and edit it by tonight. _Why do I do this to myself?_ He thought. _I’m a fucking piece of trash. I’m literally the human embodiment of procrastination, jesus fucking christ the video’s not going to be done on time and I’ll be disappointing my viewers agai-_

“Dan stop stressing so hard, it’s okay! Surely the Phans can wait another day for your video.”  his train of thought was cut short by his flatmate’s soothing voice. A sympathetic smile graced his pink lips, his arms crossed against his pokemon pyjama shirt.

“No Phil you don’t understand I do this every time, I had all week to finish the video and now you’ve just wasting even more of my time, like you haven’t done enough of that already for the past five years.” Dan replied hotly. Shit. He knew he took it too far this time, but it was for the best. _Anything done with Phil could never be a waste of time._ He mentally slapped himself, he was sure he told his almost definitely unrequited feelings for Phil to go fuck off in a ditch, and to never come back. He knew he had been snappy with Phil lately, mostly due to his internal struggles with his stupid little crush on the black-haired boy that refused to go away.

Dan didn’t notice Phil’s face fall upon hearing his harsh words. “You don’t mean that. I’m going to leave you to do this, let me know if you need anything.” Phil’s words were soft and kind, just like the man who spoke them. Why did he have to be so.. so nice? Couldn’t he be anyone else and retaliate to the shit Dan just spurted at him? But no, he had to be perfect, sweet and logical Phil Lester. He was not making it any easier on Dan to fall out of love with him.

Dan could no longer concentrate on his video script- the guilt had hit him hard. But this was for the best. Perhaps if he was meaner to Phil, they would slowly drift apart and not be joined at the hip by their previously established unbreakable bond. Surely this would help Dan get over him, he reasoned. After years of relentless pining Dan finally put his foot down and made a plan to distance himself from the closest person to him, his best friend, his long time collaborator and flatmate. The distancing wasn’t necessarily working, per se as they lived in the same flat, shared nearly the exact same lives and with Phil always roping Dan into doing everything with him, they didn’t get much time apart. It was torturous bliss. On one hand, every second spent with Phil made him feel light and free, but whenever the truth of the matter, that Phil almost certainly would move out eventually and start a new life with some beautiful girl, hit him he felt heavy and crushed. The blue-eyed man was so damn oblivious to the effect he had on him. Dan was at the same time grateful yet so incapacitated for Phil’s failure to see something that was staring him right in the face. For heaven’s sake Dan pretty much swooned whenever Phil so much as brushed his fingers against his, by accident of course. Or mindlessly fiddled with his own fringe, making sure it was perfect (it always was). Phil was an idiot in this sense, but Dan was a buffoon.

* * *

 

They didn’t speak until the next evening, just after Dan _finally_ uploaded his new video. It’s not like he didn’t want to talk to Phil, he always did, but the video was a great excuse not to talk to him and to hopefully speed up the murder of his inconvenient- to say the least- feelings.

“You did a really great job, Dan. The thumbnail is hilarious.” Dan’s stomach fluttered. He had actually put a lot of effort into creating an entire picture of the beach with every component made of his own face. He was particularly proud of his Dan-faced sun, a structure extremely reminiscent of the Teletubbies. _Play it cool, Dan. Say something that makes it seem like your stomach doesn’t do a fucking gymnastics routine whenever he gives you the slightest compliment._

“Ah it was no big deal, only took me an hour to photoshop myself into a low budget version of the Teletubbies sun.” Dan internally cheered when he got through the sentence without stuttering or blushing (for the most part).   
  
“Well it was definitely worth it, it seriously looks great and the whole video is so well put together, Dan.” Dan opened his mouth to respond, when Phil continued, “So now that you’re done with making that masterpiece, do you want to maybe… watch some anime with me?” Phil looked so nervous and adorable, like a little puppy, his blue eyes looking hopefully at Dan.

 _Say no, say no, anime means spending more time with him, which means more pain in the long run._ Dan pondered on this instinctual response for a second, before promptly telling his brain to shut the fuck up and let him enjoy just one night with his best friend.

 

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

“OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MOST DRAMATIC THING I HAVE EVER SEEN A POTATO CHIP INVOLVED IN… EVER!!!” Phil bellowed out between shocks of laughter.

“First I take the chip… and then I EAT IT!” Dan imitated the anime character, grabbing a potato chip from the bag wedged in between him and Phil, and shoving it in his mouth for dramatic effect. This triggered another fit of uncontrollable laughter between the two men, that anyone would think they were drunk off their asses. They weren’t, they were just drunk off spending time with their favourite person.

When the laughter finally died down, Phil spoke up. “I’ve missed this Dan. I miss you.” Dan sobered up from the remnants of his laughter-induced drunk state. He knew this was Phil’s subtle way of asking why he had been so distant lately, while allowing Dan to not answer if he wasn’t comfortable. Again, why was Phil so considerate?

Dan considered his options in his head. Firstly, he could ignore the unspoken question and just say _I miss you too Phil._ But that would be unfair on Phil, surely he deserved to know why his best friend was drifting away after 5 years of friendship. But that left the alternative, of telling Phil how he felt, the very thing Dan had been avoiding for 5 years. Dan looked into Phil’s expectant blue eyes, and his heart ached. Phil deserved so much better than what Dan was treating him, and at the very least an explanation.

“Okay, Phil I’m going to tell you something that I’ve been wanting-no, needing to say for a long time. I know I’ve been so distant from you recently, and there’s a reason for that. You are my most favourite person in the universe, and I’m so lucky that I even have you as a friend. You’re truly amazing Phil.” Phil’s entire face lit up. “But back to the reason for my behaviour lately, yes I’ve been moody and snappy and basically just a dick for the past few weeks, months even and it’s nothing you’ve done. It’s all me.” Dan took a big gulp of air. This was it. “Remember that first night I stayed over and we stayed up until 4am just talking and laughing and sharing stories about our lives?” Phil’s eyes softened and he nodded, he was clearly very fond of the memory too. “That’s when I realised I was falling in proper love with you, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And at first I hoped, I prayed that it would go away but the truth is it’s just gotten worse, and so what I’m saying is I’m in love with you Phil, and I know you don’t feel the same way which is why I thought it would be for the best to distance myself from you, so that my stupid feelings would die. But it hasn’t done anything, it’s just upset both of us and God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Dan didn’t realise his hands were shaking until someone else’s warm pair reached out to steady them. “Dan, you are literally the biggest idiot alive right now.” _What the fuck?_ Dan had just spilled the entire contents of his inner cocktail of turmoil and torturous feelings out, only to be responded to with this? He knew his feelings were stupid and Phil didn’t love him back.. but he didn’t need to be so harsh. Dan’s eyes began to well up and immediately he looked down, avoiding Phil’s gaze.

“Why do you think I haven’t dated anyone since we met? Why do you think I barely spend time with anyone but you? Why do you think, despite being almost 30 I choose to keep living with you? Dan, I’m in love with you too. I always have been.”

Dan’s heart dropped then soared in the matter of two seconds. “You do? Are you serious right now? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better are you, Phil?” He prayed his ears weren’t betraying him.

“Oh Dan, how could I not love you? You’re _perfect._ I didn’t say anything either for the same reason, I thought you would never love me back.” His pale fingers reached up to cup Dan’s face. His eyes very obviously flickered down to his lips.

“May I?”

Dan swore his brain and heart were malfunctioning, this was too much for them to handle. It was a miracle he made out a choked, “Y-yes.”

Phil closed the small gap between their lips immediately. His lips were soft and warm, just like Dan had imagined so many times. But this was real, so real he could smell the aftershave on Phil he loved so much, so real he could taste the sweetness of Phil on his own lips. It felt like a dream.

When they finally broke apart for air, Dan cut the silence with a typical sarcastic remark. “I mean, so I guess we should be boyfriends now. Like not that I care or anything just thought you might want to.” Phil rolled his eyes at him before pulling him close, “I guess we should.”

Later that night Phil held his _boyfriend_ close, kissing the top of his head before drifting off to sleep. “You may be a low budget Teletubbies sun, but you are _my_ low budget Teletubbies sun.” Dan snorted, before snuggling even further into his boyfriend’s warm chest.

                     


End file.
